pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Machinedramon
Machinedramon is a Machine Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Infinity (無限 Mugen?) Dramon", and whose English name and design are derived from "Machine Dramon". With its whole body in 100% full metal, it is the Digital World's strongest Digimon. It is thought that all of the many Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Machinedramon, as it was built by synthesizing their parts—Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest circuits, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon's left claw and chest plates, and Andromon's shoulder pads. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the DigiCore at the center of its body, and Machinedramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore.[8] Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Machinedramon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit :Main article: Machinedramon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Machinedramon are major enemies in Ryo's side of Machine Base 2, Gear Base 2, ElectroBase 2, and Darkness Server 2, as well as Ken's side of Darkness (Ankoku and Yami) Server, Despair Server, Moon-Server, as well as in Ken's two pre-boss battles in Millenniummon's Castle. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon in line 29. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 TamersEdit It is possible to obtain a Machinedramon through jogressing two Hagurumon and obtaining enough jogress points. Digimon TamersEdit A Machinedramon is among the Mega Digimon called to aid the Digimon Sovereigns in their fight against the D-Reaper.[citation needed] Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Machinedramon are enemies in Millenniummon's World. The Machinedramon card, titled "Mugen Cannon," teaches a Digimon the Mugen Cannon technique. Mugen Cannon deals Virus-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon MedleyEdit :Main article: Machinedramon (Adventure) Machinedramon are regular enemies in the "The Final Dark Digimon" and "A New World" chapters. This is a reference to the fact that the boss of these chapters, Apocalymon, uses Machinedramon's attack in the Digimon Adventure anime. Digimon FrontierEdit When Ophanimon tells the DigiDestined about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's Castle, a Machinedramon is seen as part of his beast army. Operation: Free Ophanimon Digimon FusionEdit :Main article: Machinedramon (Fusion) Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Edit :Main article: Machinedramon (Xros Wars manga) Digimon WorldEdit :Main article: Machinedramon (World) Digimon World 2Edit Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon. It can also be obtained by trading SkullGreymon at the Digimon Centre. His special attack in this game is an attack, "Giga Cannon" that spend 60 MP. It`s a single attack.[citation needed] Digimon World 3Edit Machinedramon appears as a random battle in the Amaterasu Dum Dum Factory and as one of the Royal Guard's (in the undersea base Magasta) partner Digimon. It is also a Red S-Energy Card with 50/49. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit The Machinedramon card is #108 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 2400 HP, needing 60 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090620223720/digimon/images/c/c1/B_c.gif attack, "Giga Cannon", inflicts 980 damage, its http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100601190334/digimon/images/1/1b/B_t.gif attack, "Booster Claw", inflicts 520 damage, and its http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090701010627/digimon/images/6/6d/B_x.gif attack, "Catastrophe Day", inflicts 0 damage, and is a Crash attack. It has no support effect. A real Machinedramon is VenomMyotismon's right hand man and resides in Infinity Tower. Digimon World DSEdit Machinedramon is the kidnapper of Phil, a Digimon researcher. By the way of an item, it is forced to degenerate into SkullGreymon before being fought. Machinedramon digivolves from Megadramon. Machinedramon also appears in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Machinedramon digivolves from SkullGreymon at LV 55 with 280 attack, but only if you have befriended a MetalSeadramon. Machinedramon DNA digivolves with Kimeramon to create Millenniummon.Machinedramon can also DNA Digivlolve from MetalTyrannomon and Megadramon. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Machinedramon digivolves from MetalTyrannomon with 60 Virus AP and 20 battles,50% win and 2 egg reverts. Machinedramon can also digivolve from Mamemon with 40 machine AP and 5 egg reverts. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon BattleEdit Machinedramon is a boss located at the Babamon Village Region. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon MastersEdit Digivolves from Megadramon at level 41 and digivolves into Chaosdramon at level 65 or higher. Attacks *'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons. *'Dragon Fire'[9] (Booster Claw): Drills its right arm into the opponent. *'Catastrophe Day' (Catastrophe D): Detonates itself in a large explosion. *'∞ Hand': Launches a blast of energy from its hand. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Machinedramon is treated as an Ultimate Digimon in Digimon World and Digimon Digital Card Battle. #↑ 2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy #↑ Digimon Xros Wars (manga), "Xros Revolution!! The Guide to Miracles!!" 10 #↑ Digimon World DS #↑ 5.0 5.1 Digimon Masters #↑ Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer #↑ Digimon Xros Wars, "Warrior Beelzebumon, Flutter!" 14 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mugendramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Mugendramon] #↑ This attack retains its original "Booster Claw" name in Digimon Digital Card Battle. Category:Digimon Category:Characters